On Behalf of Her Friends
by Dreamer1985
Summary: Amy's request for her friend's fantasy has been granted. However; she has another reaosn for writing the letter- one she is keeping under tight wraps. And one that even Roark can't pin-point upon her arrival. Changed rating only because of one particular chapter that I know holds a controversial subject; not because of any graphic writing.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the copyrights to Fantasy Island

*Words from the show The Wedding

** Words from my own FF Backfire, Home Again, or Making Amends

 **Opening Scene.**

"Hurry, Amy! We'll be late." Jenny spoke while leaning against the door frame; Her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail. If she'd been able to, she'd have been bouncing on the spot; for as eager as she was for them to get going, her health had been on the decline and so she no longer had the physical energy to do so. As it was she tapped her fingers repeatedly on her skirt as she stood at her friend's open apartment door.

The one bedroom apartment was simple, but nice. The furniture might as well have been from the seventies, but none of it appeared to have been made more than six months ago. Flowered pictures, along with landscapes also filled the front room.

"I'm hurrying, I'm hurrying." Amy came out of her bedroom carrying a small suitcase and her keys, but still managed – with one hand — to button the top of her jacket, before closing both the bedroom and front door. "The island's not going anywhere you know and, most likely, we'll be an hour early to the airport as it is." Her own Auburn hair was – for the most part-— allowed to flow freely with the exception of an antique silver barrette keeping both sides of her face free from hair. However; unlike her friend, Amy preferred dress pants, or slacks rather than dresses.

"I know!" Amy's friend then told her she didn't have to go with her; it wasn't like she was a child who would have taken offense at having been told no.

"I'm going with you. Besides, if you remember, this was my idea not yours. To give you a weekend full of a normal life before you wind up in a wheelchair for the rest of it." Jenny was too excited at having received a positive reply to visit Fantasy Island to acknowledge that had been the case; she simply went straight out the side door and into her friend's little white sports car.

Amy said nothing as she put her bags into the truck of the car and climbed into the driver's seat. However, words she'd only read in a journal popped into mind without having to be consciously dwelt upon.

 _*I could be the man you came back to Fantasy Island for_ … along with ** I do not fake what I think, or feel, to those I have high regards for… Those two thoughts, along with a sight she'd not repeat to anyone;- knowing full well they'd label her crazy,- made her stiffen though there was no outward sign such a thing had occurred


	2. Chapter 2

Fantasy Island

I do not own the copyrights to Fantasy Island; only to my OC's (Original Characters to those new to FF).

 ***Spoken in the episode The Wedding**

 **** Reference to my OC (original character) in my fanfictions Backfire, Home Again and Making Amends.**

 _ **ARRIVAL**_

 **Scene two**

The sun shone down on Fantasy Island as Mr. Roark opened up the same front window he had always opened over many many years – well, forever; so it seemed. Just as always he heard the sixth great-grandson of Tattoo holler the plane was coming. Chuckling, he stepped out onto the porch. Roark figured his assistant could have easily have passed for his very first employee in more than name. However; seeing no need to dwell on such trivial facts the two climbed into the red antique car the island's magistrate preferred to ride in when going to greet his guests –even if there were far more modern modes of available.

"Smile, people, smile," Roark waved his hand and watched, along with Tattoo, the plane landing. Soon their guests were getting off the boat, Tattoo didn't wait any longer than his ancestor did before he started speaking.

"Who are they, boss?" Tattoo smiled. "And why is the first one using a cane? Does her fantasy have something to do with her wanting it gone?" Jenny was indeed using a cane; her legs –upon a short stop at a convenience store, had proven weak enough as to warrant buying one on the way to the airport.

"Those ladies are Amy Millican and her friend, Jenny McDougal. Miss McDougal has been diagnosed with Limb-girdle Muscular Dystrophy; many people simply say MD even though there are many forms of that particular disease. Her friend, Miss Millican wrote me a letter asking her friend be allowed to have a weekend care free of the effects of the disease now ravishing her muscles." Roark held up his glass and welcomed his guests to the island, and ignored Tattoo asking where the second project and guest was; after all hadn't they always came like that?

" "Not always." Roark kept a sigh to himself as his mind turned back the hands of time. It was memory where he could see Helena standing in front of him on a warm summer evening. _***** Always remember that I love you more than anything in this world._ Roark's eyes had stayed steady, as had his mouth, never giving away his memories of his first wife.

Any thoughts of Helena evaporated as he could have sworn he heard his ****** second wife, Cassie speaking in his ear.

 _As much as I love you, you can be so clueless_ …These whispered words at the back of his mind made him stand straighter. A fact Tattoo attributed to the task at hand- the women's fantasy. An observation he had no problems in voicing.

"Is their fantasy that serious?" Tattoo's eyebrows lifted at the same time his inquiry was made.

"No, Amy simply wants her friend to have one weekend free of her disability of Muscular Dystrophy." Roark waved off any concern of the request. "We will have no issues with Amy's request for her friend, and nothing people would call extraordinary will occur."

"Then why the apprehension?" Tattoo asked with his eyebrows furrowing.

"Why indeed?" Roark asked the question looking not at Jenny, but at Amy; an action missed by Tattoo, only because he was looking at Jenny and not his boss.


	3. First Meeting

Fantasy Island

I do not own the copyrights to Fantasy Island; only to my OC's (Original Characters to those new to FF).

 ****** lines from another FF of mine involving Roark

 **First Meeting**

 **Scene three**

Mr. Roark's office had changed over time, but was now back to its original design and set-up; other than one love seat his late wife **Cassie bought just before she'd left on a journey to the far side of the island –one that had ended up being the death of her. However, with two guests now in his office, he did his best to focus on them.

Talking to Jenny was easy enough. She was sitting straight from him, Amy was not; the lady had chosen to sit on the love seat he'd just been thinking about. Nonetheless, he ignored that fact and began speaking about the fantasy at hand.

"Oh, yes, I can handle the request made on your behalf." He smiled and nodded his head. "However, I must warn you exerting that much energy may…" He titled his head slightly, "…put you in a wheelchair sooner than you'd like. It very well could put you in one by the end of your visit." The lady wearing a loose flowing-flowered dress spoke without any curtailment on her excitement, even though a pout did enter the sound of her voice.

"Now, you're sounding like Amy." Jenny looked towards her friend with raised eyebrows; Amy only shrugged her shoulders.

Amy appeared to be just at ease in her jeans, boots and sea-green blouse. In fact she looked so laid back it was hard to picture her being the one to instigate writing the letter in reference to Jenny's fantasy. Clearly; however, she had.

"Oh? And how did I manage to do that?" Roark was more than curious, as none of his guests had ever warned another of the risks involved in a fantasy –at least none he could recall right off the top of his head.

"Said, basically the same thing you just said." Jenny replied and watched as Mr. Roark turned his own heads towards Amy.

"Don't look at me." Amy threw her hands up in mock surrender. "All I said was I knew Fantasies were very fragile things." She had, basically, quoted his own words back to him when talking to *Helena before she'd left to return to work in her hospital and before coming back to marry him.

Roark stiffened ever so slightly and returned to talking to Jenny. "Your friend is right; nonetheless, if you wish to continue then continue you shall."

"Oh, I'm continuing; Wheelchair at the end or not." Jenny figured at least she'd have a doozey of a weekend to remember.

"In that case," Roark sat straight up and opened a slightly bulging manila envelope. Pulling out its contents a white ring-sized box was revealed. "Take this to your bungalow and eat what is inside. It will restore your ability to walk without a cane –temporarily." Roark asked again if she was sure. "You can't turn back once you've eaten the boxes contents."

"Oh, I'm sure." Jenny stood up and took the box from her host's outstretched hand expecting to leave right then and there for her room, but Roark asked to sit back down.

"Forgive me, but I think something else needs to be discussed before you leave." He pointed to the chair she'd just risen from. "Do you mind?"

"Of course not." Jenny returned to her seat wondering what else needed to talked about.

"Now; Miss Millican, what about your fantasy?" Roark was expecting the normal 'how-did-you-know type of response, only it wasn't what he got.

"Sorry, to disappoint you; I have no fantasy. I am here to take care of a friend should the need arise." It was the truth; she was here for Jenny. "Honest, I have no unfulfilled fantasy." A promise to keep was another matter, but they weren't ones she was free to discuss so, even though Roark's eyebrows knitted in doubt, she stuck to her guns. Finally, he shook his own head slightly and allowed the two women to leave.

 ****** "It was the only path I could find." Only this time the word we took the place of I. It made him jerk; what did Amy have to do with his late wives? There was no way she could have met Helena that was way too many years ago, but Cassie? That was a different matter. One way, or another he had to find out who Amy really was.

" _Or what_ " came on the heels of his own thoughts; it made his curiosity levels rise sky high as he stood up to head out the door.


	4. First Attempt on Roark

**Fantasy Island**

 **I do not own the copyrights to Fantasy Island; only to my OC's (Original Characters to those new to FF).**

 **First Attempt on Roark's Life**

 **Scene four**

Jenny laughed, as she played the age-old game of twister with some natives. Amy watched from a distance amused, but waved off the chance to play. An open book had her attention, or one would think so; she was far more aware of her surroundings than one might think by the nose-in-the-book appearance she gave. Her mind wondered into the past.

" _You're younger than I am, and I have taught you everything I know. Given you everything I am capable of. Now, you have got to get out of here and race to get Roark or get someone to tell him; whichever way you feel is safest. Either way make sure he knows where I am at."_ Amy's mind instantly left the past when she heard two set of footsteps; one set that was walking way too softly for her liking. She looked up to quickly-but efficiently- size up the situation.

Roark was coming towards her with a slight frown on his face. He must have found information out that did not please him; no surprise or concern there. But the second set of footsteps, and face, brought instant alarm –especially since his description fit one she'd been given years ago. However, with no time to give any real warning, Amy did the one thing she knew would make the second fellow freeze, or flee - without Roark witnessing anything she'd be doing; she wasn't worried about her friend's group - they were too occupied with their game to see what was going on around them.

"Hey, Roark!" Amy smiled with a mile-wide grin. "You didn't tell me you were bringing us extra company." Roark snapped around and saw a man with a horribly scarred face pulling out what appeared to be a knife from his pocket. The magistrate went to take action only to witness he man's eyes widening in sheer terror. The stranger dropped his knife, screamed and ran as if his feet were on fire. Turning around Roark grew even more confused as to the man's actions when he saw Amy shrug he shoulders and go back to her book. Tattoo , Jenny and their group couldn't give any answers as Amy had been correct; they'd been too caught up in their game to pay attention to what had been going on .

"Bummer, guess he wanted to surprise us; sorry for ruining things." Amy spoke with tilted-apologetic smile as Jenny and the others had stopped playing their game only when they'd heard screaming; the last thing Amy needed was to make a big deal over the stranger.

"No apology necessary. " Roark's own smile was a mile-wide as he sat down next to Amy and waved his other guests back to their fun and games. His cherry continence stayed in place until Jenny, and the other guests were too caught up in their games to pay attention to Miss Millican or Mr. Roark.

"Do you prefer to talk here? Or away from your friend?" Roark's smile had shrunk in size and Amy was no fool; he'd uncovered information but exactly what she had no idea; therefore; the lady suggested they walk to the edge of the clearing.

"I prefer to keep Jenny in sight." Amy spoke as she rose; Roark gave no argument and soon they two stood far enough to b seen, but not heard.

"I checked up on you. The only Amy Millicans, I could find are either too old, or way too young." He did not have say anything else; his eyes said it all.

"You're right, my birth name was not Amy Millican, but…" Her own eyes set just as hard as his. "…I have justifiable reasons for going by it, please do not push the issue; at least…" She glanced towards Jenny, "… until after she's in a wheelchair and her fantasy is over. I don't want it ruined. And remember, it was you that suggested this morning that she stay here longer than the weekend."

"I did at that." Roark's eyes did budge as he asked, more like demanded, to know if she'd ever been on the island before. "And besides, my question in regards to who you really are; have we met before? You seem familiar."

Amy 's clenched jaw, and fist; along with pursed lips showed her anger- or frustration- over his words. Roark wasn't sure, so he softened his tone. Whatever this lady was hiding had to be major if his demands were being met with such strong emotions.

"I'm sorry, Miss Millican, if my digging has hit a nerve, but –as magistrate of this island, I feel as if I had a right to get to the truth." He may have relaxed his tone, but his stern posture never wavered.

"Do the names Dan Taylor or Wayne Jansen mean anything to you?" asked Amy. She wasn't surprised, or shocked, when Roark's eyes flew wide open. "I'll take that reaction to mean yes." She hurried on before he could speak. "Dan's dead, or at least that is the word on the streets. Wayne; last I heard, was still locked up in prison here on this island, or at the very least a nearby one."

"But?" Roark knew the first man was dead indeed; he'd gotten a call from local authorities telling him it was so. And, Wayne, as she'd just stated was still locked up.

"He's got men on the outside, at least two, he's been communicating to. Nothing can be proven. And, no, this is no fantasy of mine; more like a horrible nightmare. And so, as much as I'd love to see Wayne –and his men, out of commission; it'll not be by my hand- unless they attack first. As to me ever being on this particular island ..no. However, yes, I have visited other nearby islands. As to you knowing me; I can honestly say we have never met before this weekend. Do I really need to say anymore for you to connect the dots, as to why the fake name?" She hoped it would be enough information because anything else would be breaking a promise.

"No, at least…" Roark glanced over at Jenny who was heading their way, "...not for now." He was going back to his office to do some deep thinking and merely bid the two friends good-day as he did so.

Amy watched him go and would have taken up her friend's suggestion up of playing cricket with them, only the figures she'd seen as they'd been leaving her apartment appeared off towards the trees. Coming up with an excuse to leave, she headed towards them determined to get answers.


	5. No Real Answers

Fantasy Island

 **Two of a Kind**

I do not own the copyrights to Fantasy Island; only to my OC's (Original Characters to those new to FF).

 **A/N** I've made enough notes about the characters if you have skipped chapters, or can't remember, please look back over chapters 1-4.

 **No real answers**

 **Scene 5**

Roark alternated between tapping a pencil on his desk and pacing the floor. He had no idea Amy was no longer with the small group who had already been discussing cricket before he left. Nor, was he aware of an almost one –sided conversation going on in the nearby forest. No, all he knew was the one called Amy was going under a false name to protect herself from a man like Wayne. And a stranger had meant to kill him but, as far as Roark could tell, the man had ran in terror with no real reason to do so.

' _Only way we could find…'_ Why had that popped into his mind? It had nothing to do with his checking into the claim about Wayne communicating with someone on the outside –among other things. Roark had been appalled to find out the safety precautions he'd sent into place himself had weakened, or had broken down all together. He'd quickly arranged damage control, only Wayne had laughed and said it was too late; nothing could take back his orders and he would be free one day. Whatever those orders were, or how they would allow him to freely wander anywhere he wanted Roark wasn't sure, Wayne had refused to do anything else; he'd only laughed madly.

Roark did not like any of the ideas that raced through his mind. None were good, and all held high risk of people getting hurt. The magistrate wished he knew why the thought had come to as what Amy was; as far as he could tell she was very much mortal. Nothing she'd said, or done, had implied otherwise. Nor did it make sense for Wayne's men to be a threat to her if she wasn't like them. And yet the stranger had ran in terror. Amy had to be behind it, but how? Ugh, Roark felt as if his thoughts were all jumbled; not something he'd really ever had a problem with before. Nor did he like the idea he may not find out until whatever Wayne had ordered was taken care of. His thoughts turned back to Amy.

" _Who are you, or more to the point what are you?"_ Roark spoke only in his mind knowing full well any men Wayne would have hired could easily be hiding outside and hear his voice, but not his thoughts.

" _You're two of a kind."_ Roark flipped around expecting to see **Cassie, or even *Helena, but nobody was behind him. "I've got to get some rest, that answer makes no sense. She's got to be just as mortal as her friend, Jenny. Nothing I checked out, or witnessed, says otherwise." He uncharacteristically closed his office early and went relax in a recliner in his own private suite.

"Okay, mind telling me why I can't tell him?" Amy mouthed to both Cassie, and Helena, who had turned out to be the faint figures she'd seen when first leaving with Jenny for the airport, and again just outside the forest. They were all three now standing outside Roark's home. " I mean he's already done enough digging to find out Amy isn't my real name. And why he hasn't figured out what I did to Wayne's man is beyond my comprehension." Her voice would have hissed if she hadn't been mouthing the sentence.

"Wayne's got both his hired men hunting anyone connected to that ….time…and killing them. I'm shocked you got away with doing what you did without any witnesses; I thought for sure he'd have taken a stab at Roark no matter what. I dare say that…man… would not have run if he'd known who you were beforehand and had been prepared for the shock you gave him." Helena's voice was soft and gentle; Cassie on other hand might as well have been pulled out two pistols for as blunt as she got.

"Roark's put the safety precautions back into place, but since you now know for sure Wayne's influence is still being felt around this place, how do you expect to protect Roark if Wayne gets word you are still top side? " She wasn't worried about the assassin, Tyler, because the man had been doing nothing by muttering unintelligible words ever since he'd ran away from Roark.

"Minor detail." Amy retorted, but grudgingly admitted Cassie had a point. "What am I supposed to tell him if he keeps pushing the issue? Or if something happens and I can't hide… details."

"You really need to release her from the promise, Cassandra." Helena spoke gently, but her using the lady's full name showed how serious she was in what she was saying. "I mean if it comes to Roark's persistence, or a situation arises beyond her control. She'll have to tell, or show, him everything."

"Oh, okay, I release you from your promise, _but only_ if it is absolutely necessary." Cassie pointed a finger at Amy with a very stern glare shot her way.

"You owe me." Amy scrunched her nose and pretended to be annoyed, but Roark's late wives saw through the act and simply smiled as Amy slipped back to the games Jenny was playing.

"She belongs to the island as much as Roark does, admit it." Helena's voice took an unusually stern tone as she spoke to Cassie.

"Of course, I know that." Cassie crossed her arms with her own mouth stiffening. "And I tried to tell Roark. But he didn't get my very blunt hint. Phewy, I spelled it out in my opinion." Cassie tossed her head as she stated what she'd already conveyed to Roark upon Amy's arrival and what she'd said before he went and laid down. And restated that men –any man- could be so clueless.

Helena laughed and said she doubted women were guiltless on the matter and then turned and left, leaving Cassie to hope things would work out – in Roark's favor.


	6. Wayne

**Fantasy Island**

 **Two of a Kind**

 **I do not own the copyrights to Fantasy Island; only to my OC's (Original Characters to those new to FF).**

 **Wayne**

 **Scene 6**

White floors and very thick glass walls that held a simple bed, dresser and closet that was actually a bathroom were the only things that could be seen. Wayne; who was passing the floor had been so close to getting out until his idiot minion had blown his one simple assignment.

 _Take Roark out. He put me in here and is now the only one left standing in my way_ but, no, Tyler had come back muttering words no one could make it, and appeared to be drinking the local tavern dry.

"Fat lot of good it did him." Wayne snarled. "At least Mark has more brains." Mark Hansen had now been ordered to take care of their little problem; hopefully he had.

Security doors were opened by a guard who stood by them as Mark entered the room. His mouth said nothing, but his eyes let Wayne know Tyler was no longer an issue.

"I've got to get out of here." Wayne growled.

"I'm sorry, but even I can't do that." Mark spoke in a laid-back tone of voice, but then lowered his voice. "Roark's got this place secured ten times more than he did before. Most of your men are either dead by the law's hands, or have deserted you. I'm the only one left."

"You're lying." Wayne hissed and shot him an unnatural glare expecting to see Mark wither, submit and cry uncle, but he didn't; he only stood stiff and refused to back down from what he said.

"No, I'm not, but I can easily send word to a …friend … we just call him Butte. He's more than capable of taking care of your little …problem." Mark mentally rolled his eyes when Wayne ordered him to make the call, but to still go after Roark himself. "Wouldn't it be better if I made the call and waited for him? Two against one seems much better odds."

"I have my reasons. Make the call but still see if you can't take Roark out before your friend gets here." Wayne's reasoning couldn't be understood even by Mark, but shrugging his shoulders the hired help simply walked out the door figuring pay was pay, and a bullet was a bullet.

Wayne had heard the tone in Mark's voice when he said friend. There was something different about the one called Butte; he just knew it. If there was, it was no big deal if Mark succeeded or not. His gut instinct told him that; hence he wasn't worried whether or not Mark's bullet found Roark, or Roark's found Mark. No, Wayne held no loyalty but to himself and getting out of the prison the magistrate had set up.

00000

"Relax Helena." Cassie spoke after they'd listened to the exchange between Wayne and Mark and then raced to where Roark's visitors were. "Amy is now fully aware of the situation at hand and is taking care of what needs to be done. Roark would too- only for some odd reason he just isn't connecting the dots which, you are fully aware of, is odd for him.

"My head tells me A…Amy has a good handle on the situation." Helena spoke as they now stood at the edge of a clearing watching Roark talking to other visitors besides Jenny and Amy. "My heart wonders."


	7. Tattoo Shows InterestRoark informs Amy

**Fantasy Island**

 **Two of a Kind**

 **I do not own the copyrights to Fantasy Island; only to my OC's (Original Characters to those new to FF).**

 **Tattoo Shows True Interest/Roark Informs Amy**

 **Scene 7**

The sun had risen early and Amy had stepped out onto the porch to watch the island as it seemed to come to life. Trees swayed, birds chirped and a few children ran down the dirt path past the bungalow she was sharing with Jenny. It was all she could do to keep a straight face when Tattoo came up the path carrying roses; Amy knew full well they weren't for her.

"Is Jenny awake?" Tattoo asked so politely it was comical, but Amy reigned in any urge to laugh and replied just as courteously her friend was not.

"However, if you wish, you're more than welcome to come sit on one of the chairs." Amy pointed to one of the empty chairs and only spoke again when Roark's assistant sat down. "Tatoo…" she spoke cautiously "…you do realize don't you that Jenny…well…" Not realizing Roark had told his assistant about Jenny, her friend was unsure how to break the news to the kind-hearted fellow.

"Has MD." Tattoo smiled wide. "I know, Roark told me."

"It doesn't bother you? I mean she _will_ end up in a wheelchair and there is _no_ cure." Amy slowly sat down half-thinking the man would run.

"I don't care about any of that." Tattoo tilted his head ever so slightly. " I just care about her and whatever time we get together." Amy would have given a response to Tattoo only the bungalow's door opened and Jenny stepped out.

"Do you mean that?" Jenny's hands rubbed her skirt as she bit her lip. "Amy's right; these…" She pointed to her legs, "…aren't going to support me much longer. And –eventually, I'll need help just getting out of bed." Tattoo stood up and handed her the roses and did not budge on what he'd said.

"In that case, let me put these in a vase and we can go get breakfast." Jenny's face shone brighter than it had in a long time. It was only when they were gone did Amy hear footsteps she now recognized.

"Tattoo is something else." Amy didn't even turn her head as Roark stepped around the corner of the bungalow.

"He is at that." Roark smiled and then his mouth went flat as he stepped up on the porch. "We need to talk."

"About what?" Amy instantly went on guard, but never even blinked an eye or twitched a muscle.

"Tyler." Roark sat down in the chair Tattoo had vacated.

"Tyler who?" Amy lifted an eyebrow.

Roark explained about the man being one of Wayne's minions. He also told her his body had been found floating in a nearby river. The island's magistrate kept a close eye on Amy as he gave her a description of the dead man.

"The one I thought to be an invited guest?" Both of Amy's eyebrows rapidly rose in shock.

"Yes." Roark's eyes showed doubt of what Amy had told him before.

" First, I wasn't lying before so get that look out of your eyes." Amy pointed a finger at him. "Second, I don't kill people unless they are trying to deliver death to my doorstep." She folded her arms. "Doesn't take a genius to figure out Wayne is behind that one. "

"Why didn't he recognize you?" Roark did his own share of demanding. "If he was one of Wayne's men, why not try to attack you?"

"For someone who is supposed to be on top of things; you sure are being an air-head. Since I've never changed my looks it can only be for one reason." Amy stood up. "If you can't figure out that one; I'm not telling you." She tossed her head and said she was going to go find Tattoo and Jenny. "Follow, or stay behind, I could care less at the moment." Roark followed instantly knowing Tyler could not have worked for Wayne during the period Amy had been on the island where Wayne had gone to right after being refused a fantasy. The magistrate felt foolish for having felt the need to ask such a question.


	8. Second Attempt on Roark

Fantasy Island

Two of a Kind

 ***** Actually spoken by Helena in the episode The Wedding

** My OC

I do not own the copyrights to Fantasy Island; only to my OC's (Original Characters to those new to FF).

 **Second Attempt on Roark**

 **Scene 8**

Roark sat with his legs crossed in a white-wicker chair as he watched Tattoo and Jenny play cricket along with Amy. It bothered him to no end that he was still unable to pin point who Amy really was; and the thought of what she was could –at the very least- be called slightly disturbing. The man's mind wondered back to Helena; his first wife.

 _ *****_ _Always remember that I love you more than anything in this world…_ she'd been his first real love. And , so he thought at the time, his only one. Roark's mind then jumped to **Cassie. It wasn't that he'd loved Cassie any more than he had Helena, but he couldn't shake memories of her that had started coming more and more.

" _I didn't know." Cassie gasped in pain as Roark laid her down upon their bed. "I thought for sure Wayne history. I didn't know he was around or that he'd still be carrying a grudge against you for not.…" Her sentence had never been finished as she'd taken her last breath._

Wayne, a man no-one had ever met; except Roark, had wanted a fantasy that was beyond dangerous. The magistrate had refused to grant such a request saying too many people would be put at risk. No, he'd grant Wayne a fantasy, but it had to be one with less potential hazards and the possibility of deaths involved.

" _I'll find a way to make you pay for not granting me my fantasy!" Wayne had hissed as he'd left in the plane which had brought him to talk to Roark._

"And pay I did." Roark spoke softly to himself. "I lost Cassandra before I could prove it was you behind her kidnapping and death. It was nothing short of a miracle evidence popped up linking you to other serious crimes which allowed me to lock you away." Roark was feeling so melancholy he didn't even realize he'd used Cassie's full name.

"Keep that face up and someone's bound to think I fed you poison at breakfast this morning even if I was nowhere near you." Amy had walked up and sat down in the chair next to Roark, only a small table separated the two. She wasn't really worried about any such thing; there was no one but Roark digging around about her history, and even he'd have had to admit no one was in any danger from Amy.

"Sorry, just thinking about the past." Roark chuckled as he watched Jenny pour water over Tattoo's head and then race past the chairs where he and Amy were sitting.

Amy laughed too hoping to do nothing more than relax. However; Roark asked her if,-by chance, she'd ever met Cassie before. Amy sighed; she'd expected the question for some time now – especially after he'd figured out she wasn't going by her real name. However; she didn't have time to reply as she saw an all too familiar face. There was no question what he wanted and she propelled Roark out of his chair and to the ground_ face first.

Thankfully, even though there was a small hole in the grass, neither one of them were hurt when they both hit the ground. Roark went to move, but he didn't for two reasons. One, Amy's hand was holding him down with more strength than he'd have imagined her to have and second, he'd heard two gunshots; one which whizzed past as they were hitting the ground, another came upon its heels.

They both stayed down making sure there was no other bullets that might come flying there way. When none came, Amy stood up and brushed off her slacks and then waited for Roark to stand before speaking.

"How about you go check on the dead man?" Amy now stood with a small pistol in her hand; she'd whipped it out of her jacket when as she'd shoved Roark to the ground. "I'm going to check on Tattoo and Jenny." Roark didn't argue though he could now add to his list of confusion – Amy's excess strength.


	9. Talk in Roark's Office

Fantasy Island

 **Two of a Kind**

I do not own the copyrights to Fantasy Island.

 **Talk in Roark's office**

 **Scene 9**

Neither Tattoo, Jenny or even Amy spoke as Roark stood by the lawmen when they picked up the dead man's body, who- Amy had known all along- was Mark Hansen. It was only when the magistrate finished giving his report did the others also do the same.

Tattoo said he had seen the man pull out a gun, but lost sight of the action and the man as he pulled Jenny to the ground. "I did hear two shots though. Glanced over once the shooting stopped and saw Amy standing up holding a gun and a dead man with a gun on the ground not far from where Roark and Amy had been sitting."

"I didn't see the stranger, or Amy, once Tattoo pulled me down I was too scared to look." Jenny had no idea her friend even carried a weapon.

"I saw him raise his gun, and only a fool would think he wasn't aiming our way. I wasn't going to just sit there and let him take a shot at us again." Amy answered a few more questions, all backed by Roark. On the island, defending one's life by any means available was lawful, so the law officers and detectives left with Mark's corpse in tow.

"I suggest we go back to my office." Roark waited until the other three were in the car before getting in himself. No one spoke until they were behind closed doors.

Tattoo risked blowing a vein as he ranted and over anyone wanting to hurt his boss. Jenny managed to keep it together; figuring the last thing her boyfriend needed was for her to come completely unglued. Amy showed no sign of emotion knowing Roark was letting Tattoo blow steam most likely because if he didn't the poor guy would probably blow a fuse somewhere along with a whole lot more ear drums than they had in the room at that present moment.

"I suggest you calm down now, Tattoo." Roark finally leaned back in his chair. "You and Jenny are safe enough."

"But what about you and Amy?" Jenny had not missed the fact he'd singled them out; not himself or her friend.

"Don't worry about us. I think…" Amy sighed as she looked at her friend whose legs had given out on upon their arrival to Roark's office. "Tattoo and you should go and have a serious discussion." Amy implying that Tattoo should make sure he was really willing to stick by Jenny; if not there was a plane for her friend to board.

"Yes, Ma'am." Tattoo pushed Jenny's chair out the side door leaving Roark and Amy to have their own private talk.

Amy waited until the two were gone, and Roark had closed all windows and doors before bringing up the subject she knew he'd want to discuss. And that was if she'd ever met Cassie. Sighing, as she began slowly speaking even before Roark had a chance to sit down.

"Yes, I met your late wife during one of my summer breaks from a university near my home where I'd just earned my masters. Got to know her quite well in a short-span of time. But…" The lady rubbed her forehead. "please, for now, don't ask me how or what my real name is. I doubt it's one you'd recognize, but this mess isn't over yet." When Roark asked how she knew, Amy simply replied to please trust her. "It's just not."

"Are you saying Wayne has more men on the outside?" Roark remembered the hideous laugh and shuddered.

"No, but yes." Amy gave him the information she'd been given on Butte. "But I really don't know much about him, only that he's been sent for." As to the dead man the law had hauled off Amy explained that she'd suspected all along that Mark was one of the men in league with Wayne. "But, I wasn't sure, and since I hadn't seen any signs of him being around I didn't want to cause any unnecessary panic. However, even with Mark gone, well, let's just say I am concerned about any connections he may have." She wasn't sure it was a wise idea at this point to go into what she could, or could not, do. So, she kept a lid on that information.

"You told me at this was no fantasy; more like a nightmare." Roark watched Amy nod her head. "How long has it been going on?"

"A long time, longer than I'd have liked." Amy couldn't help but let out another long-drawn out breath. "Is there any other questions?"

"No …" Roark hesitated, a mannerism that was very rare for the very stoically composed and yet gentle man. , "I just don't like the fact that I seem to be off my game around you. For anyone that comes I am able to pin-point their story, their character, their needs and very often, their true motivations, but it seems with you I'm always guessing." Roark felt himself unusually drained and waved Amy to get some rest. It was only when she'd left did he remember he hadn't asked about her excessive strength. "Ugh, guess I get to ask her later." He went to meditate and regain his own energy.


	10. Butte

Fantasy Island

Two of a Kind

 **Reminder:** It is HIGHLY advisable that you read my other fan fiction on Fantasy Island or references in this story WILL confuse you.

I do not own the copyrights to Fantasy Island.

 **Butte**

 **Scene 10**

Once again only white walls and an unusually thick glass could be seen holding the man called Wayne. He was pacing back and forth; he'd heard the guards talking about Mark's death. It would have sent him into a wild fit; had he known who had actually dealt death to his minion., however; he simply waited for the other man Mark had called Butte to show up.

Butte was walking down the corridor. He was a large man, broad shoulders and hands whose fingers could easily wear a size 16 ring. Long dark hair and a beard matched the color of the clothing he wore. Deep green eyes guarded by thick eyebrows noticed everything.

Mark hadn't exaggerated; Roark had this place tightened down far too much for even him to break Wayne out. However; that wouldn't be an issue once he took the magistrate out. _He has no help like he did when his wife, Cassandra was alive…_ Mark's words rang in his ears. Butte had doubled checked and sure enough, Cassie had died from the effects of being confined in that sorry of an excuse calling itself a house.

"About time you got here." Wayne snarled once Butte stepped inside.

"Watch your tone, or I won't help you." Butte waved at the prisoner as if he were swatting away a pesky fly. "And you know you need my help. No one else in this part of the world, or even this ,universe, is willing to mess with Roark." He actually found that quite odd, surely, he wasn't the only one able to deal with the likes of the magistrate. Nonetheless, he'd committed to do the job and looked at his new boss stating his demands when the job was finished. What Wayne said wasn't worth repeating and Butte turned to leave.

"Okay, okay, you can be second in command, just get me out of here." Wayne figured Butte was just another bully and could easily be taken care of once he'd done the job he'd been hired for.

 _Just have to get out of here first_ Wayne muttered in his head as he watched Butte leave.

Amy didn't need to see Butte leave to feel his presence as she sat on a rock. The wind blew in from the ocean, but it never reached the top of the hill, or even halfway up to where she sat with her legs pulled tight to her chest with her mouth twisting. The lady appeared to be doing nothing, when in reality she was mentally preparing for battle. Things had been jumping around far too much, and too fast, for her taste. Sighing, she shrugged the feeling off and focused on doing what needed to be done in order to deal with the fight she knew was coming.

" _He's as honest as the day is long; we've been together a long time." Cassie lay with sweat profusely falling from her forehead. I never met his first wife, Helena, but I heard plenty about her." Mrs. Roark's face twisted in pain and left off the subject of her husband's first wife. "He'll find…me…" She then coughed and grasped her new friend's upper arm tightly and told her things which no one had ever heard her speak –other than Roark. "If I pull through, I beg of you do not repeat what I have just revealed."_

" _And if you don't?"_ Still more words –and another scene- from Amy's past continued to play.

" _You're younger than I am. I've taught you everything I know, given you all the skills I am capable of teaching you. You're no longer the same person you were when you met me; might as well not even be of the same race. Go get Roark; he should have been here by now. Please, I beg of you, stay on the other side of the island. And don't leave it; unless it's major and even then come back as quickly as possible. Wayne's not going to sit back forever if Roark succeeds in rescuing me."_ Cassie had spoken a few more words before closing her eyes as footsteps could be heard outside.

" _I promise, I will get out, get you help and not breath a word about this time frame to anyone or what I've become because of you; not even Roark."_ Amy had whispered those words before slipping out a back window Wayne thought too small for anyone to fit through. It was a promise she'd been released from, but one she'd managed –so far- to keep even if she doubted it would be for much longer.

"Sit there long enough and people will think you've turned to stone." Jenny rolled up in her chair and stopped by her friend .

"Good, maybe, they'll leave me alone." Amy wasn't trying to snap, but she did-which she quickly apologized for knowing she'd snapped because she felt her life was jumping around far too much, and she did not like that.

"Apology accepted, but what's wrong? You've been edgy all morning." Jenny was too busy adjusting herself in the chair she was now in to notice Roark standing off in the distance eyeing them, more like eyeing Amy very closely.

However, Jenny's friend saw him and let her shoulders drop just a little. The sight of him in his white suit –standing near people who had begun dancing to music- made words from the past she'd had read in a journal jump to her mind without her consciously calling them forth.

 _*I could be the man you came back to Fantasy Island for…_ No, she'd not come back for the same reasons Helena had, but she had come back for Roark just as much as for giving Jenny any fantasy. She wondered…. Amy stopped her mind from going anywhere further.

Amy, anyone in there?" Jenny softly tapped at the side of Amy's as her friend had turned away from looking in Roark's direction and had mindlessly looked towards the ocean.

"Yes, and right now they're annoyed." Amy did not snap this time, but failed to keep her eyes from narrowing her mouth turning slightly downward.

"Fine, fine, I'll leave you alone." Jennifer turned her chair and crossed the empty field towards the luau, passing by Roark as she did so. Amy was too far away to hear what the lady had said, but it wasn't hard to guess as Roark nodded his head towards Jenny and then headed her way.


	11. Amy's identity revealed(partially)Fight

Fantasy Island

Two of a Kind

I do not own the copyrights to Fantasy Island.

 **Amy partially revealed/Fight**

 **Scene 11**

Laughter filled the air, as people filed in to the afternoon celebration of Tattoo and Jenny's engagement. Some laughed and called them two of a kind – in reference to their small stature, still others took care of organizing gifts people brought, and the rest simply lounged around enjoying the celebration.

Roark had attempted more than once to have a private talk with Amy after she'd left his office. Unfortunately, it had been impossible. He'd even been interrupted on his way to talk to the lady as Jenny had stopped him on the way to the lua. And, now, as he once again began to move towards Amy, he was stopped yet again.

"You really know how to throw a party, Roark." One guest lifted his glass while his host simply nodded. His sixth sense kicked in and his eyes kept an eye out for any signs of danger, as was Amy.

After Amy had left Roark's office she'd been given a description of Butte. She had more than once attempted to get Roark alone to give him the details, only, like now, he was so caught up in conversation there had been no real chance.

"Look boss!" Tattoo hollered and pointed at a strange colored smoke rising in the distance.

"Everyone stay put, I'm sure it's nothing." Roark convinced everyone to stay put, or so everyone thought.

He had no idea Amy followed him. He'd heard no footsteps, other than his leaving the party, nor did he see any shadow as he entered the forest. Hence, no word of reprimand came out of his mouth to the lady.

"I was right!" Butte gave just as hideous a laugh as much as Wayne ever had. His shoulders shook when he saw Roark come into the clearing. His eyes narrowed revealing a darkness that was even deeper than Wayne ever had held. "You have no help, and I am stronger than you. Today you die! Then I'll go take care of all your security holds, finish off that fool Wayne and have this island to myself!"

Roark showed no fear, though he was more than just a little concerned. He didn't know Butte; nonetheless he knew his type. And he was right; Wayne had played the fools part, and Roark did need help. This was not a creature he could fight against alone and come out on the winning end.

Setting his jaw hard, and allowing his eyes to show the fire he felt; the magistrate braced himself for battle. He was still unaware that Amy was nearby. Hence, thinking if he had to die, Roark figured he might as well give a big enough fight as to warn those on the island of the danger that had unleashed itself into their homeland.

Black and blue bolts of rays raced by each other; that was to be expected, all the fights he'd given aid to when it came to Butte's race used them as weapons. However, both Roark and the enemy bent on destroying him, were shocked beyond measure when a two-colored bolt, red and yellow, mixed with Roark's own blue one.

"Since when was there two of your kind on this island!" Bellowed Butte furious. "Wayne and Mark said you were the only one around!" His nostril's flared and his face took on the appearance of an angry bull more than anything else.

"Wayne doesn't know everything!" Roark loudly stated, though he did not yell. _How did I miss the obvious? Her extra strength should have been the biggest red flag; she was mixing her strength with my own to protect me!_ Roark, not knowing of the promise Cassie had made Amy make, wondered why the lady had kept it from him; just then Amy stepped up next to him.

"Do you mind if we quit wasting time?" Amy wasn't asking a question; a fact Roark knew without being told.

"What was that?!" shouted Tattoo as a big black puff of smoke flew into the air. It held an eerily, faint, form of a face to it.

"Kalinda's dead, and so is Kurt." An old man who knew Roark's history well yelled from the back. "But something – or someone like them- has got to be fighting Roark. Flee to your homes! Lock your doors and windows!" The old man's word was heeded by all even Tattoo and Jenny – although they found themselves venturing out when things grew a little too quiet for their liking.

"I think." Amy spoke as she tossed parts of Butte onto pile of wood and lit it on fire. "You lost." The lady wiped her brow as she threw the final piece of the creature onto the fire. Turning around she hurried to Roark's side- who was lying on the ground and, by now, Tattoo and Jenny were by his side.

"Thought you two were told to stay put." Admonished Amy to her friend, who only retorted "so were you".

Amy opted against making her own rejoinder and looked at Roark who was still unconscious. "Well, since you two are here..." Glancing down at her arm and then up at Tattoo and Jenny. "We might as well make a travois. It can be hooked to your chair enabling us to get Roark to back to his house and in his bed."

Amy and her friends may have been getting Roark back to his home, but Wayne was pressing himself against the far wall of his prison as a ugly, horrible looking, black figure was pounding at his door wanting in.

"Who …what…are you?" Wayne got onto his bed when the mist attempted to get under the door. It managed to get a thin layer in, but failed to complete the task it appeared bent on doing.

"Butte, you..." The face contorted and an orange hue took over before completely destroying the otherworldly configuration.


	12. Deal

Fantasy Island

Two of a Kind

I do not own the copyrights to Fantasy Island.

A/N: if you haven't read my other Fantasy Island FF you will not understand who Kurt and Kalinda were.

 **Scene 12**

"How's the boss?" Tattoo asked wringing his hands as Amy stepped outside Roark's room.

"He's fine." Amy smiled gently ignoring the large red stain on her own sleeve.

"What about your arm?" Jenny pointed out the blood to her friend.

"Oh..." Amy smiled and laid her hand over the injury. "It'll be fine, but I probably should take care of it now." She went straight into the bathroom and took off her shirt. "Nasty bugger aren't you." She mumbled as she poured rubbing alcohol into it and braced herself with the burning sensation, then again when she pulled out a long black tentacle looking type object. "Nice try Butte." She groused before sticking it in the sink and set it on fire. "A for effort, F for result." Once the lady had taken care of her injury she went back into the office, shocked to see Roark was already up.

"Are you all right?" He, and the others asked as Amy stepped up next to where Jenny sat.

"I'm fine, it was just a nasty scratch which thought it could stick around and pester me."

Roark didn't need to decode what that meant and simply smiled at Tattoo and Jenny asking when their wedding was to be.

"We were thinking this fall." Jenny smiled. "It's my favorite time of year."

"Great in that case…", Roark stood up appearing totally at ease; it was only Amy who caught onto the fact he was bracing himself against the desk. "I suggest you two go and tell the others everything is fine and any threat to this island has been taken care of."

"Yes, boss." Tattoo took a hold of Jenny's chair and promised to get her a newer one later. "Then you can get around even if I'm not nearby." The couple's voices trailed off and Amy turned to Roark.

"Now, in spite of what everyone thinks, you're not as untouchable as they claim. You need to get back in your bed and totally heal before we visit Wayne, and then you _will_ get answers. Deal?" Amy would have folded her arms but Roark started to sway and she rushed to his side.

"Deal." He put his arm around her shoulders and allowed her to help him back into his apartment; adjacent to his office, and into his bed.

 **A/N** : my apology...this really should have been part of chapter 11, but my time has been occupied with music and work; and I slipped up.


	13. Amy Explains

Fantasy Island

Two of a Kind

I do not own the copyrights to Fantasy Island.

 **Scene 13**

 **Amy Explains**

Roark figured he'd be up and around by morning. Nonetheless, to his shock, he was still too weak to get out of bed the next day. This was new to him; and he wasn't impressed. Nor was he thrilled when events kept Amy from visiting him for almost a week. Footsteps which did not belong to Tattoo were heard outside his door and soon enough Amy was making an appearance.

"Growl at the bed, or even at me, all you want. It's not going to help any." Amy walked in with a tray of food and set it on his lap. "It's nothing fancy, bowl of cereal, couple of eggs and piece of toast, but it won't kill you." She laughed when Roark's eyebrow shot up and his mouth spread thin like butter over her sassy tone. "Okay, okay, I'll behave myself." _Spoil sport_ is what she thought, but didn't say.

"Do people know I was injured so badly?" Roark ignored the fact he could now hear, and read, her sassy looks and tones without any problem. He was more focused on the fact he didn't like the idea of people being aware of the extent of his injuries; after all, he was supposed to be the one with so much power, giving people their fantasies and such.

"No; they've just been told your still cleaning up a mess from the fight." Amy went on before Roark's alarmed look could turn into verbal words. "One of your older historians knew about the fight you had with Kalinda, and knew about Kurt." She repeated what he'd said, instructions he'd given and so forth.

"Thank heavens for that." Roark conceded the man had been wise to do so. "He saved us an extra headache by knowing our island's history so well." He then looked at her before taking a bite of his toast. "Do I still have to wait 'til we see Wayne for you to give me answers?"

"Yes, and No." She pointed a finger at him when he went to protest. "I'm not chancing anyone on this island finding out my name – even though I guarantee you no one is likely to have heard it before; not even Jenny. If by some fluke we have any more run-ins I don't want that knowledge out. Though, I confess, I'm thinking that since no one was around, except that green-eyed thing we destroyed, Wayne has no more allies to help him get out of prison."

"So, how did you know Cassie? And why did you not tell me who – what you were- upon your arrival" Roark set his spoon down as she stood up and walked around his bed to the window.

"Like I said; I was on a summer break, went to the far side of the island thinking I would have a nice relaxing vacation before furthering my career. I met Cassie as she was walking on one of the many dirt paths in the area. We struck up a conversation and we instantly hit it off as friends." She turned around and faced him as she leaned against the window sill. "As you know we all have gifts of one kind or another; no matter who we are or what race we belong to."

"Of course." Roark used a napkin go wipe is mouth as he let her continue on.

"We talked about a few of them, even taught each other a thing or two. When we got ready to leave, both of us decided to take another route back to the boating dock. We had no idea we were being followed until too late. They only wanted Cassie, but since I was with her and could identify them; they grabbed me too."

"But you weren't there when I found Cassie." Roark would have doubted her words; except her rolling eyes and muttered 'men' sounded too much like Cassie's influence for him to do so.

"I told you, we'd taught each other everything we knew; it's what kept her alive so long. You'd have found a corpse otherwise and …" Amy chuckled. "How do you think I got out of that insanely small window? Trust me, by birth I am not _that_ good of a contortionist. Your wife was an exceptionally good teacher. You can thank her for me becoming what I am."

"So, why was it my assistant who came to me with the information of where my wife was and not you?" Roark's mouth turned downward.

"Because I saw Wayne and his men ahead of me; there's no way I could allow myself to get recaptured." Amy didn't mean to, but she threw up her hands as if to say 'Really?' "Your assistant was nearby …" She shrugged her shoulders. "So, I conveniently snuck up behind her and made it so she temporarily couldn't move and made sure she knew exactly where Cassie was then ordered her to tell you. Then I…" she tilted her head ever so slightly. "Conveniently kept my distance from everyone. I did what I could to send any information your way that would aid in getting Mark locked up." The door opening caused Amy to stop speaking.

"Sorry, just stepping into bring some water for the boss." Tattoo set the pitcher by Roark's bedside and only left because Roark refused to let him stay.

"Now, what about my second question?" Roark asked once Tattoo was gone.

"Cassie made me promise not to say a word. She was concerned about your welfare." Amy sighed. "I confess; I do wish I'd not made that particular vow. Maybe, we could have avoided all this mess." She then told Roark all the conversations Cassie and she'd had. "I also happen to have the gift of seeing people who have passed on; Helena and I have had more than one chat over the years."

"So, you used Jenny's need to accept her condition as a means to come back to the island for me?" Roark's question was asked with a slight smirk. He chuckled as Amy stood up snorted and told the magistrate not to flatter himself as she walked out his door.

"Boss, should I go get her back?" Tattoo asked as he stepped into the room just as Amy left. "I mean we should keep an eye on her. I know she's Jenny's friend and all, but… she didn't stay put like ordered."

Tattoo bit his lip and wrinkled his eyebrows when Roark pointed out that he and Jenny didn't stay in the office as long as they were supposed to either.

"But boss, Amy didn't even go into any home for any length of time." He then questioned how the lady had gotten hurt.

"Don't worry about that; she wasn't against me that's all you need to know." Roark's mouth hardened, but then softened and assured his assistant he planned on keeping on eye on Amy." It was only when Tattoo left did Roark toss off the covers. "Now, to get out of this confounded bed."


	14. Wayne Confronted--Amy's real name told

Fantasy Island

Two of a Kind

I do not own the copyrights to Fantasy Island.

 **Wayne confronted - Amy's real name revealed**

 **Scene 14**

Laughter and music filled the air as people celebrated the island's safety being secured once again. People put out their best dishes, wore their nicest clothing and merrily chatted among themselves. Roark; however, walked up next to Amy and suggested they go make a visit to one particular uninvited guest.

"You sure know how to ruin a party don't you?" Amy tossed her head and pretended to be irked at having to leave the celebration.

Roark said nothing; he only gave a slight smile and pointed to his red car. A vehicle Amy still insisted he should update; a suggestion he conveniently ignored. No, he just waved the driver to take them to the prison where Wayne was kept.

Wayne had no idea who was coming, and was still trying to figure out the black mist which had claimed to be Butte before that orange…stuff…had destroyed it. _I know someone_ the first half of Mark's words came hauntingly back into the man's inner ear. Sadly, Wayne could not wrap his brain around the idea of who, or what, Butte had actually been. Not even when a trace of the black mist had managed to slide under the bottom of the door before being destroyed by that orange hue.

No, Butte, had to have succeeded. It must have been Roark who was destroyed. He'd simply attempted to deceive his prisoner for being destroyed. With that thought idea Wayne sat on his bed eagerly awaiting Butte's return.

Roark didn't have to be close to Wayne to know what, or basically, what the man had just decided, but ignored it as he, along with Amy, were shown into the empty corridor leading to Wayne's cell.

"Is something wrong?" Roark couldn't help but notice Amy's eyes kept darting around the corridor as if expecting someone, or something to come around the corner.

"Sorry, years of habit I guess." Amy sighed. "Too use to watching my back."

"And mine." Roark spoke softly with a trace of tenderness in his voice. He'd finally recalled more than one time he'd noticed someone off in the distance watching him, or important information popping up at just the right time. The magistrate had, strangely, never been able to see a face or catch a name to who was behind it all. Now, he knew why. Amy had just as much –if not a tad more- skill at keeping herself under the radar than he did.

"That too." A side of Amy's mouth tilted up as they reached Wayne's door. "Shall we?" She nodded to the handle.

"Yes, we shall." Roark smiled wide and opened the door.

Wayne, who had been laying down with his eyes closed, sat up. What he saw shocked him to the core – and it wasn't Roark who was giving him a heart attack; without thinking, he yelled at the tops of his lungs.

"Adia Wells! It can't be, your dead! My men said so!" He shrunk back in horror, as what he kept telling himself was a ghost walked towards him.

"They lied." Aida easily chucked the name of Amy in her head and focused on Wayne. "They didn't know who…or what… they were dealing with." Her back was to Roark so he couldn't see her face, but he felt the change in Aida nonetheless.

"You put Cassie through more pain and torment than any living soul should have to experience." Her voice was icy hot –a contradiction in terms Roark knew, but; nonetheless, that was what he'd call the aurora around a name he now recognized. A flashback had hit hard; as soon as Wayne had shouted the name of Aida Wells.

" _Aida, Aida Wells, protected…tried to keep safe…kept me alive… Great illusionist…. Superb contortionist…mind and healing powers… Our son might have lived if Aida…" Cassie's voice was weak and she'd gasped for air never finishing her sentence she switched her train of thought, Wayne will try …." Cassie had never finished the second sentence before passing away._

"Aida." Roark laid a hand on her shoulder as she stepped away from Wayne's private cell. "What have you just done?" He asked with his voice deepening just a tad. He looked at Wayne who was now curled up in a ball in the corner of his bed with his eyes wide open in sheer terror.

"Nothing, he didn't deserve." When Roark's eyebrows rose sharply, Aida tossed her hair and spoke with a sound of disgust for the reprimanding –almost glaring-look he'd given her. It was as if he'd accused her of willingly tormenting Wayne. "I just showed him the honest to goodness truth; not my fault his conscious has now gotten to him. Plus…" She sighed and let go of the defensive attitude which had sprung up at Roark's question. "I think, Butte managed to get in there just a little with him. Thankfully, not enough to be of any real threat to us, but he did have a brush up against his skin for sure."

"What do you mean?" Roark didn't like the sound of that.

"Look at the poor fellow." Aida didn't really hate Wayne; she'd let go of all that years ago and choose to walk a higher path. "He followed a road men of all races walk; one that only leads to massive guilt and destruction. However; he could have had so much more…if he'd listened to you. Trust me I didn't have to throw up any hideous illusion of any masked monster, to make him go crazy. Showing him the truth was hard enough on him as it was, and that hazy eyed-look? It can only be fragments of Butte tormenting him, blaming him for his destruction even though he too chose his own path." She turned away from Wayne and Roark as she headed towards the door. "I think we need to get back to Tattoo and Jenny. Let them in on my real name and why I was in hiding from Wayne, but nothing else. Don't you agree?" She turned her head when she did not hear Roark follow.

"I agree." Roark took one final look at Wayne and followed Aida out the door, leaving Wayne to live the torture he'd handed out to others in the confines of his mind.

 **CLOSING SCENE**

"So, have you ever had guests which don't leave after their fantasy was over?" Jenny asked as she sat in her chair sporting a wedding band on her left hand.

"No, did have one fellow who actually continued to live out his fantasy…so to speak…But I can still count on one hand the times I have allowed it." Roark smiled at Tattoo and Jenny. "Somehow, I don't think yours counts as continuing a fantasy." He laughed as Tattoo made a comical quip before suggesting Jenny and he leave Roark and Aida alone.

"She didn't even bat an eye when I told her my real name and that I'd been keeping myself under the radar because of men like Wayne. I wonder why." It had amazed Aida when Jenny had first been told, and it still did.

"Somewhere, inside herself, she knew." Roark gave a lopsided grin. "Maybe, not all the details, but still your friend knew." He then faced Aida head on and dropped his own bomb.

"I talked to Cassie and Helena. They saw you make yourself appear to be one very large Venus fly trap to Tyler; one that was very hungry and who had their eyes on him for their next meal." He kept any sign of amusement out of his eyes, or off his face.

"So? I played to his subconscious fears; his mentality and it worked." Aida brushed at her slacks and pretended not to care; a fact that got Roark to chuckling in spite of his attempts to show no emotion.

Roark then reluctantly brought up Tattoo's concerns, but that was only because the overprotective fellow hadn't let up in spite of conceding to his wife's wishes in having her friend take on the role of caregiver when Tattoo was at work. However; Roark managed to keep it low because a few natives were passing by and he had no wish for them to hear his words.

"Look, yes, I showed Wayne the truth of his past, and yes my eyes…may have…just happened… to appear to blend into one very large mirror in the process. " She ignored Roark's mouth turning downward just a tad. "But I am no threat to people on this island any more than I was in the past; even if I do know more of their personal history than some would like." Aida meant Roark and he knew it but, rather than to give him a chance to respond she let quick breath of air and spoke with conviction. "Nonetheless, to make him feel better feel free to keep an eye on me if you want, but I've better things to do than to sit here anymore idly chatting." The lady walked away ignoring Roark's amused tone as he replied he'd already told Tattoo he would at that. The magistrate then opened a file which held the newest requests for fantasies strangely satisfied knowing he had extra help should the need arise.


End file.
